Explanation
by Shades of amber
Summary: Set in the return Elena was able to convince Damon not to snap Jeremy's neck. As her and Damon talk Elena realizes something that she has been to blind to see for a while. -Complete-


_I got this idea of a one-shot in my head while sitting in bed this morning so I wanted to write it out and publish it. So takes place in "The Return" the moment when Damon was going to snap Jeremy's neck Elena was able to stop him. After that him and Elena have a heart to heart and as she comforts the vampire she realizes something.

* * *

_

Damon swooped in on me like a raven pulling me into a rough passionate kiss. I felt myself respond for a short second before I dropped back down to reality.

I realized what I was doing was wrong I couldn't do this to Stefan. I pulled away pushing Damon away so he was looking me in the eye. "Damon stop what's wrong with you" I asked as he kept trying to kiss me more. "Damon stop" I said as I held his hands in mine between us. "I love Stefan, it's always going to be Stefan" I said hoarsely.

"Elena what's going on" Jeremy's voice came from our conjoined bathroom. "Nothing everything is fine" I said running my temple. I than saw Damon staring at Jeremy icily. I felt fear spike me as I realized he was going to do something.

He than sped over to Jeremy pinning him to the wall ready to snap his neck. "You don't want to feel anything huh" he asked manically. "When you're a vampire it is easy all you gotta do is flip the switch and" I cut him off before he could finish. "Damon no don't do this please" I begged to him loudly. He peeked over at me we shared a look, right now he was completely vulnerable for some reason I needed to be there for him.

"Please leave him alone" I said lowly knowing he would only hear me. His tense muscles softened as he let Jeremy go shoving him back into the direction of his bathroom.

Damon came close to him but I motioned him to pause for one second. I went to shut my bedroom door and the door to the bathroom so Jeremy didn't come in again. I locked both of them so no one would interrupt.

I went to lay on the side of my bed as I motioned for him to come lay next to me. We got situated under the covers so we were comfortable. "Talk to me Damon tell me what happened" I asked softly as I brought his face to look at me. "Katherine" he choked out silently as tears reached his eyes. I sighed quietly to myself and cradled his head against my chest as I ran my finger through his hair comforting him. "Shh Damon tell me everything" I said whispering in his ear.

"She came back to say she was leaving and than thing got a little hot and heavy between us" he said in a small voice. I felt myself accidentally tense from the thought of that. "But I stopped asking for an explanation why she left so we could start over I told her to tell me the truth" he deadpanned silently.

I had a feeling what was coming next after that. "Truth is she never loved me it was always Stefan" he said the last part in a bitter sweet tone. I than realized why he was upset. "Oh Damon" I breathed out silently as I clutched him closer feeling tears leak from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered in his hair as we both sobbed out freely. He pulled his head off to look me in the eye. He hugged me tightly crying into my neck. I wrapped myself tightly around him as I sobbed into the back of his neck.

I kissed it silently as I felt his breathing even out as he fell asleep in my arms. I leaned back so his head was resting against my stomach and his arms were wrapped around my waist clutching me close like a teddy bear. I ran my finger through my hair admiring him in his sleep. God what is up with me now, I'm getting all mushy with Damon. My mind than realized something. I was completely in love with Damon Salvatore just like he was with me.

_As Elena fell asleep with Damon she didn't realize her boyfriend was sitting out on the branch seeing everything that happened.

* * *

_

_Alright so how was this one I just had to write it tell me would you want it to turn into a short story or should I just leave it give me your feedback tell me what you think_

_~Lexi~_


End file.
